


10 Minute Warning

by 2plumsandagherkin



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pre-The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2plumsandagherkin/pseuds/2plumsandagherkin
Summary: Mulder receives an intriguing text message.





	

Mulder walks out of the bathroom, freshly showered, wearing a t-shirt and boxers when he hears his phone chirp, alerting him to a new text. There’s only one person it could be.

_10 Minute warning - we’re having sex when I get home_

Jesus. 

Mulder smiles.  

He takes a quick glance around to see if he needs to tidy anything. He picks up his sneakers (can’t have any tripping hazards between the door and the bed) and puts some laundry in the hamper. He decides to turn the bed down in advance, and fills a glass of water from the bathroom to have ready for afterwards. He knows this is going to be one of those hard and sweaty encounters between them, leaving them both depleted of body fluids. And she did give him a 10-minute warning to prepare…

He brushes his teeth, figuring she’ll appreciate the gesture, and as he leaves the bathroom he hears her entering the front door.

“Mulder?” she calls up. 

“Upstairs,” he replies, standing at the top of the stairs. She drops her purse and jacket on the table in the living room. Her face is flushed as she looks up at him from the bottom of the stairs. He smiles down at her, “I got your message.”

She ascends the stairs quickly. Part of her mind worries how desperate she must look; practically running up the stairs to him, unbuttoning her blouse as she goes, but once she reaches him at the top she doesn’t care anymore.

She walks straight into his arms and kisses him, mouth open, no gentle introduction. Her tongue laps against his eagerly. She breaks the kiss to catch her breath (she did just hurry up the stairs), and pulls his shirt off. He leans down to capture her mouth again, sucking her bottom lip and giving it a playful nip. Scully unzips her skirt and lets it fall to the floor, revealing black lacy-topped thigh-highs underneath. It’s Mulder’s turn to raise an eyebrow in appreciation. She wraps her arms around Mulders neck and demands “Up”.

He reaches down and cups her behind, easily lifting her body while she wraps her legs around him. His erection presses into her and she grinds against it, eliciting moans from both of them.

“Thank you for not wearing pants” she says, mumbling against his mouth.

Mulder throws his head back and laughs, then begins carrying them to the bed while scattering kisses all over her face. He idly wonders how long before he is too old for these types of acrobatics, and pledges to make the most of his continued health and stamina when it comes to sex with Scully. Carrying her slight form is no challenge now, but he doesn’t ever want to be one of those poor middle-aged guys with a back injury sustained while doing the naked pretzel.

He safely delivers them to the bed, and releases his grip on her. She flicks her heels off, shifts back onto the bed and pulls her soaked panties off.

“Jesus Scully”, Mulder gasps.

 “If our driveway was any bumpier, I would have come in the car,” she remarks.

“Can those stay on this time?” he asks, referring to the thigh-highs.

“Sure, whatever,” is her distracted reply. She would really like to be moving things along, not discussing optional clothing removal.

She pulls him down on top of her, and assaults his mouth with her tongue once more. Suddenly, she breaks the kiss and pushes his shoulders down. Foreplay is apparently over, and she is making it quite clear that his mouth is wanted elsewhere. 

“Can I at least take this off first?” Mulder asks, his teeth pulling at the lacey trim of her bra.

“Please,” she replies. He makes quick work removing it and takes one of her hardened peaks into his mouth.

He has just begun lavishing the second peak with his eager mouth when she interrupts him again. “Mulder, later. Go,” she says, pushing him down her body once more. “I need you to touch me.” She draws her knees up, spreading herself wide open for him.

Her sex glistens, and Mulder feels his cock twitch as he inhales her intoxicating scent. He kisses and nips at the edges of her thigh-highs, working his way up the inside of her leg to where she really wants his attention. He places a single kiss near the top of her sex, then sweeps the full breadth of his tongue through her folds from bottom to top. She can’t help but cry out at the relief of finally having his mouth where she wanted it most on her drive home. He sweeps his tongue all the way around the outside edges of her, and then thrusts his tongue in her opening, feeling fresh waves of desire flowing out. She can’t hold her hips still, and fights to keep her motions to as gentle a rocking motion as possible.

Mulder sweeps his tongue up again, this time lightly flicking her clit. He brings one hand down from where he has been grasping her hips, to insert one, then two fingers into her while keeping his tongue just below where she wants to feel him the most. She is flat out panting now; sheets twisted in her hands, her eyes clamped shut in desperation. He reaches his other hand up to take hers and gives her a reassuring squeeze. She opens her eyes to look down at him. “Easy, I’m not going anywhere,” he says, trying to relax her.

He continues pumping his fingers into her, curving up to stroke her front wall. His mouth resumes dancing around her clit, circling around and around the outside. She’s so close. Finally his tongue makes direct contact and she shatters, her body pitches forward off the bed as she releases a cry of relief.

Mulder slows his stroking fingers, allowing her body to come back down, riding the lingering waves of pleasure washing through her. She lies panting; eyes open but unseeing staring up at the ceiling fan over their bed.

When the world comes back into focus and the blood has stopped rushing in her ears she sits up and pulls Mulder back up to her.

“Thank you,” she says, cupping his cheeks and kissing him tenderly.

“Anytime,” he replies. He can’t help but wonder so decides to ask, “What the fuck happened on your way home?”

She smiles shyly. “I’ve been thinking about you all day. I had a dream about us this morning, but you were out running when I woke up and got ready for work. I couldn’t wait to get home.”

He rolls them so that Scully now lies on top, and even though he is pressed painfully hard against her thigh and still in his boxers, he just holds her, his arms caressing her back, sliding down over her firm behind. They kiss tenderly, Scully’s initial desperation sated for the time being.

Their lips part and Scully sits up. “Your turn”, she tells him. “Lets get these off you,” she says, playing with the elastic of his boxers. Scully gets up and helps pull the offending garment off his legs and also removes her stockings, to which she receives a pout.

“Sorry Mulder, they’re not very comfortable to kneel in.” He seems to understand as she moves to straddle his lap.

She guides his cock through her folds a few times, coating him. Mulder can’t suppress a groan when he feels how slick she is. Scully raises herself slightly and positions him at her entrance. With their eyes locked, she sinks down his length slowly. She reaches for his hands and links their fingers, squeezing. She feels his cock twitch inside her and she responds with a clench of her muscles. His eyes close as he groans again. “God Scully.”

She starts her rhythm, slowly raising herself up over his body before sinking back down. _Good he feels so good_ , she thinks. She releases his hands so that she can brace them on his chest and move more forcefully. He reaches up to fondle her breasts. After all these years he still looks at them with awe, like he’s seeing them for the first time.

She reaches up to brush his cheek with her thumb, and when his eyes meet hers again she softly says, “I love you”.

Mulder reaches up to cup her cheek in return and brings her face down for a sweet, gentle kiss. “I love you too Scully”.

She sits back up, and he starts matching her movements with more urgency. He brings his thumb down to brush her clit. “Mmmm yes,” she groans.

Mulder keeps circling her clit with his thumb, his other hand gripping her hip. He can feel his release approaching, but manages one final thought. He takes his free hand and brings it down to where their bodies are joined, coating it in her fluids. Then he circles her anus, warning her of his intentions so she doesn’t tense up at his sudden intrusion. He doesn’t think he can hold on much longer, so he slips his finger inside. She cries out and arches her back as her orgasm hits her.   With her muscles clamping down around him, Mulder only lasts a few strokes more before he empties himself into her body. Pulse after pulse, he continues thrusting a shallow, irregular rhythm into her until he is spent, and her body collapses forward into his.

He pulls his finger from her body to hold her against him with both hands. She raises her head from his chest “That was a nice addition. You haven’t done that in a while.”

Mulder smiles and kisses the top of her head. “I’m glad it worked for you.”

After several peaceful minutes together letting their bodies cool down and breathing normalize, Scully reluctantly shifts off of him, and has a drink of the water Mulder has thoughtfully left for them.

“Care to join me for a bubble bath?” she asks.

“Always”

 

-End


End file.
